Mary Jane Watson (Earth-1048)
, partner of Spider-Man | Relatives = Philip Watson (father, deceased) | Universe = Earth-1048 | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = America | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Associate editor; former reporter | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Montoursville, Pennsylvania | Creators = Jon Paquette; Benjamin Arfmann; Kelsey Beachum; Christos Gage; Dan Slott | First = Marvel's Spider-Man: Hostile Takeover (August 21, 2018) | HistoryText = Early Life Mary Jane was born in Montoursville, Pennsylvania. she lived alone with Her father, with whom she had a difficult relationship. During her childhood, Mary Jane became best friends with Peter Parker and Harry Osborn. She started dating Peter in their senior year of college, and eventually discovered he was the masked vigilante Spider-Man. She helped Peter in many occasions, such as when he was almost killed by Wilson Fisk, causing her to steal her father's car to take him to the hospital. She broke up with him at some point, feeling that Peter was too overprotective. Mary Jane also became an talented investigative journalist for the Daily Bugle newspaper. Marvel's Spider-Man ]] Six months after breaking up with Peter, Mary Jane who is now working for the Daily Bugle, overhears about the arrest of Wilson Fisk by Spider-Man, and that Fisk's vast collection of statues and eastern art is going to be auctioned at Rose Rosemann's Auction house, with this being the perfect opportunity to investigate further on Fisk's secret life as the Kingpin. Looking to discover something big, she infiltrates Rosemann's claiming to be a photojournalist sent to take pictures of the items before the auction, and uses the opportunity to investigate a statue that Fisk used as safe. There, she discovers a file folder containing information about something called "Devil's Breath", only to be interrupted by the Demons, who invaded the location after the same folder she just found. Mary Jane tried to escape only to run into Peter, who was on the location investigating the Demon's invasion. After a brief reunion, Peter agrees to help MJ escape after taking out the Demons in the place, but unfortunately, Mary Jane is caught, and the file folder stolen. After being saved by Peter, they start talking to each other again, with Peter inviting her to a diner they used to eat. When the Demons became more notorious on the city, MJ went to interview Officer Jefferson Davis right after he helped Spider-Man disrupt a weapons robbery commited by the Demons, looking to publish his story on the newspaper. She was present at his award ceremony a day later, at New York City Hall, having survived the bombing caused by Mister Negative and the Demons thanks to Peter, who threw himself to protect her. After this almost death experience, MJ decides to help Peter on exposing Martin Li as the leader of the Demons. Days later, one of her contacts reported that some strange activity was happening on a garage on Harlem. MJ goes to investigate and discovers that Tombstone and his Gang were building a an APC Tank for the Demons, and also were using GPS trackers for some other unknown operation. Later, after further investigation, Peter discovers that the trackers were going to be used on illegal shipments of Diox-3, which Tombstone was about to commercialize to other gangs, thus making the goons who use it temporarily invincible. To counter this, Peter synthesize a counter-drug to the Diox-3, and used it to battle Tombstone, making him vulnerable again. Mary Jane finally gets fed up with how protective Peter is when she fails to get information from Charles Standish about the Devil's Breath whereabouts due to Spider-Man's interference. As such, she decides to go alone to Grand Central Station to investigate, after deducing that it would be the next place the Demons would attack, as the Devil's Breath could spread more quickly on crowded places. Her suspicions are proven true however, when Martin Li himself appears, taking over of the station making several people hostage, among them Mary Jane. MJ manages to call Peter, who comes as quickly as he can to help, and together, they manage to save the hostages. Suddenly, Martin Li realizes that Spider Man is there, and commands the Demons to start the countdown of the bomb containing the Devil's Breath. MJ manages to reach the bomb just in time to defuse it with Peter's help. After that, she texts Peter, telling him that she needs time to think, cutting contact with him again. Unfortunately, all the work MJ and Peter had ended up in vain when Doctor Octopus initiated a citywide crisis by stealing and releasing the Devil's Breath and causing a massive leak Ryker's Prison and the Raft. Some of the prisoners who escaped into the city went on to ransack the F.E.A.S.T. shelter on Harlem. Mary Jane went there with Miles Morales to help May Parker contain the situation, only for the rioters set the shelter on fire. She calls Peter for help, who arrives just in time to save Aunt May and Miles, but in turn has to be saved himself by both Miles and MJ. With such a close call, the trio decide to take on the new problems of the city together, with Mary Jane now forgiving Peter, who gives his word he will not be so overprotective again with her. Soon After, Mary Jane discovers that a secret lab containing information on how to stop the Devil's Breath spread could be set up on Norman Osborn's own penthouse, to which she goes to investigate. After breaking into the lab, she discovers that Norman had been trying to replicate Peter's powers using multiple spiders in tests, all being kept in nurseries. She also uncovers the truth behind Martin Li, and that the Devil's Breath was actually being developed on another lab located on Upper West Side, where supposedly the cure could also be. As she is collecting data from the lab, she is frightened by one of the spiders, and unwittingly breaks one of the nurseries. The loud noise caughts the attention of Silver Sable, who enters the room, almost spotting MJ, who manages to hide behind a desk. After evading Sable, Mary Jane makes her way through the penthouse, evading more of Sable's mercenaries who were patrolling, but at the last moment she is spotted by one of the guards, having to escape by leaping off the balcony just to be saved by Spider-Man. After that, she returns to the F.E.A.S.T shelter downtown, and remains there until when Peter is brought for medical assistance after being beaten up by Doctor Octopus. While on F.E.A.S.T., One of the spiders of the lab, who had hitched a ride on her pocket, goes off her coat and makes its way to one of the boxes that Miles was carrying, causing him to be bitten. Later she is seen attending to May Parker's funeral after the city crisis ended. Three months later she meets with Peter on the same diner from before, announcing that she was promoted from reporter to associate editor at Daily Bugle, to whom Peter congratulates. After a brief conversation, Peter agrees to stay at Mary Jane's apartment until his own apartment gets ready. Together, they use the opportunity to restart their relationship, with MJ stating that she missed him. The City That Never Sleeps One night, Mary Jane calls Peter, telling him that she received reports that apparently someone is trying to break into the MMoCA museum after the "Maria", a famous painting who is known to have been stolen many times through its history. After Peter discovers that the Maggia lead by Hammerhead and the Black Cat were behind everything, she helps Peter on locating Black Cat again, and is surprised to know when Peter tells her that Black Cat is working with the Maggia because they kidnapped her son, and that Peter could be the kid's father. After a discussion, she agrees to help Peter, since the child might be in danger. Later, she is relieved to discover that Black Cat never had a son with Peter, and in fact, was only using this statement so Peter could help her on locating the other data drives from the big mafia families on the city. MJ later helps Peter to decode encrypted data from Hammerhead, discovering more about Yuri Watanabe's past against the Maggia. She would later leave New York City to go to Symkaria to write a report on the country's ongoing war. Spider-Geddon At some point after returning to New York, Mary Jane was visited by both Peter and the Superior Spider-Man of Earth-616 when he was recruited to the Superior Spider-Army. Before departing, Peter says farewell to MJ. This leads Superior Spider-Man to remark that Peter and MJ's relationship appears to be a multiversal constant. Peter would later speak to Spinneret (Mary Jane Watson-Parker), asking her if she was who he thought she was. She would confirm that she was indeed an alternate version of his Mary Jane, with her husband Spider-Man (Peter Parker) telling him that if the MJ from his home world was anything like his wife, then don't let her go. | Personality = Mary Jane is shown to be a very talented investigative journalist, being able to persuade and use her sympathetic personality to reach her goals very easily. She is also very capable of taking care of herself. This is shown in many ocasions, shuch as when she infiltrates a Sable International outpost without being seen, or when she manages to break into Norman Osborn's penthouse, even evading Silver Sable herself. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * '''Camera' * Sound bait | Transportation = | Weapons = * Stun Gun | Notes = | Trivia = * MJ's social network account is MJWatsonJackpot. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:2018 Character Debuts Category:Watson Family Category:Spider-Geddon participants Category:Social Network Users Category:Midtown High School Student Category:Empire Stare University Student